team_umizoomi_headcanon_and_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heroes Return/Transcript (Part 1)
Prolouge: Losing Sight *(The episode starts with a series of photos of Team Umizoomi as they grow up.) *F Narrator: I'm Milli. You may know me as the leader of a team of superheroes. It's called Team Umizoomi. For the first years of Team Umizoomi's existance, we had lots of missions. We saved mermaids, stopped troublemakers, and even traveled through time, but our biggest mission was to save Bot from losing his true idendity and destroying organic life. We did it all with our mighty math powers. I have pattern power. Geo, my little brother, has shape power. Bot, our best robot friend, can caculate anything. We always stayed together in times of bad and good. We always used our powers to keep Umi City at peace. However as problems became less common, the Team was need less. Geo and I stopped using our powers altogether, but Bot wanted to continue. He went to Umi City University to learn mechanics, technology, and music. Geo and I went to different interests as well. I am learning everything about fashion from history to design. Geo is taking up lots of physical activities. Even though we stay true to math, Team Umizoomi is no more as of now. Milli Said, "UGGH!" *(We cut to Milli, now 16 years old, drawing on a sketchpad. She is drawing a dress for her fashion design class. Milli moves her head back a little to observe the dress drawing.) *Milli: (sigh) Something is missing. I have the basic design and details and mesurements. I even have the colors down, but I can't help thinking that there's one important thing I forgot. Maybe Geo will help me find the missing puzzle piece. *(Milli closes her sketchbook, puts her pencil back in her side bag, stands up, and walks towards the Skate Park where Geo is. At the skate park, Geo, now 15, is practicing on a new rollerskating trick. He is seen falling flat on his chest on the grass.) *Geo: (frustrated) AAUUGH! I'll never get this move right on! (sigh) If I don't get this right before the USX Festival, my chances of winning will diminish. I think I need to change something, but what? *Milli: (off-screen) Hey, Geo. *Geo: WHAT?! (he realizes it's Milli as she walks on-screen.) Oh, it's you. What is it this time? Another Fashion Faux Pas? *Milli: No, Geo. This time, I think I'm missing something. (she opens her sketch to the same dress design and shows the sketch to Geo) Do you know what it is? *Geo: Hhhmm...(he takes the sketchbook from Milli's hands and observes the drawing a bit more.) What your design is missing is praticality. *Milli: It's fashion, Geo. So perfect *Geo: Fashion can be practical as well as fancy, but it could use some excitement as well. Can you hand me a pencil? (dabs) NOOOOO!!!!! IT BROKE!!! *Milli: (sigh) Fine. (She reaches in her bag for a new pencil, only to pull out the same pencil that she used. The pencil is pink. Geo takes the pencil from Milli.) Hey! The pokes my knee! *Geo: If you move the hemline to above the knee, (he starts drawing) I can sort this out! make the neckline v-shaped, and add a choker to your design...(mutter) here is what I think the dress should look like. (he hands the sketchbook and the pencil back to Milli. Milli is unamused at the new design.) Black Dot... Plus Pink Circle... Equals..... *Milli: (deadpan) Thanks. (She closes the sketchbook.) *Geo: You're welcome. (Milli turns around tries to walk away.) Hey, Hey! I need your help, too. (Milli turns back to Geo and walks up to him.) You see, I was trying to do a new trick that I made up, but every time I try to do it, I always fall. Do you know what I doing wrong? The anwser is: Pencil! Wait- *Milli: (normal voice) Well, did you draw out what the trick is going to be like? *Geo: (deadpan) No, I kinda sorta winged it. (Milli opens her sketchbook, tears out a blank page, and hands the blank page and the pencil to Geo.) *Geo: I WANT MORE PENICLS!!!! MORE!!! MORE!!! MORE!! *Bot: what is going on?!?! *Milli: Shut up bot we are doing an lol pencil *Bot: I better cost money for the pencil!!! (goes to work) I don't know where to start!!!!! *Milli: If you draw out the trick in advance, you can figure out what is wrong and try to perfect it. (Geo takes the blank page and pencil.) Now If you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the fabric store to get some fabrics for my new dress. (She turns around and walks away.) Geo? *Geo: Wait! (Milli stops and looks back at Geo.) Can you design me a super bodysuit for the USX Festival? (coughs) Brianna's coffee was terrible *Brianna: whAT *Geo: Uhhhh. I think ____ will __ the _____, NEVERMIND!!!!!! *Brianna: (runs away with bot) *Milli: What's USX? *Geo: Umi Sports Extreme. I singed up under rollerskating. It's two weeks from now. *Milli: UGGH! (She turns away and continues to walk.) *Geo: Okay, Bye. *Part 2 has ended. (PART 3 RELASES IN MAY 38, 20122) Bot's Finals *(We cut to a hall in Umi City University. It's silent and empty for a few seconds before we see many people exiting the classrooms. Among those many people is Bot, who is having a hard time moving through the crowd) *Bot: Excuse Me! Excuse Me! *(He suddenly comes up to an African-American woman who then kneels down and lowers her hand to Bot.) *???: Need a lift? *(Bot walks up on the hand. The woman then lifts her hand up to her left shoulder. Bot proceeds to sit on the woman's shoulder.) *Geo: But.... Why! WHY!! *Bot: Thanks, also. *Miss DINIOSARIA: You're always welcome, Bot. Hey, I have a question. *Bot: Go ahead. *Marion: You're a robot... *Mr DININAOUSRT: It's TOO. And why?! *Miss DINIOSARIA: Time to get it up, babies *Bot: Yep. What WE ARE NOT BABIES *Mister DININAOUSRT: Doesn't..... Make.... Any..... *Milli: SENCE!!!!! THAT'S RIGHT, NOW PUT YOUR BABIES IN THIS BOX!!!!! *Bot, Milli, Geo, Mister DININAOUSRT: BE FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mister DINIOSARA: ...Where are you, my little funny ziltch?!?!?!? *Bot: To be honest, I was only given the information I needed to know when I was first created. Once I fully gained agency and sentience I was able to learn about the rest of the world, but I was only scratching the surface. When Milli and Geo came into my life, I discovered the possibilities of learning new hobbies and finding a talent. Eventually, I decided on learning about technology to have a better understanding of not only me, but to improve tech for the better. *Ziltch: (zaps out) IM HERE AGAIN!!! *Milli: And what about that machinery and music stuff you're learning? *Ziltch: Machinery is an elective class, and music I just felt like learning. Because I learning about technology and machinery, I've given improvements to Umi Car and my home. *Milli: Cool. You can show me the improvements sometime. *Bot: Maybe in pictures. Could you take me to the bus stop? *Mister DININAOUSRT: Sure. I heard in the news that a group of geologists found a bunch of rare discovered rocks that they're going to put in the Umi City Mueseum. You, Milli and Geo could come visit the mueseum sometime. *Bot: And we could. But first, I'm going home tonight to take Milli and Geo out to a restaurant. We've only talked last week, and I'm spending a month in July abroad. I can finally have the time I need to bond with Geo and Milli more. Fabric Shopping *(Milli is at the Fabric Store looking for the fabrics needed to make her dress and Geo's suit,) *???: Do you need any help? *(Milli turns around to the person who said the question. The person is Marcus, the owner of fabric store.) *Milli: Uhh...Yes. I'm looking for fabrics for my designs. You see, I have a dress made for my final assignment that's due next Monday. (sarcastically) Geo was more than honored to make the changes...again. (She shows Marcus the sketch.) *(Marcus takes the small sketchbook from Milli and holds it up to right eye, where he holds up a magnifying glass and observes the sketckbook for a few seconds. He hands the sketchbook back to Milli.) *Marcus: I usually disagree with Geo in the premises, but for once he actually has a point. *Milli: (surprised) What? I mean, WHAT?! *Geo: THINK.... Think.... think..... *Marcus: The short hemline shows sexiness and the neckline and choker show excitment. Overall, I think the whole look is pratical as well as fancy. *Milli: (deadpan) Geo told you this so I would agree, didn't he? *Marcus: He did tell me that your designs should be a bit more exciting, but this is acually defining excitment! I have just the fabric for that! *(Marcus goes to the back of the fabric store and picks out a fabric similar the pattern on Milli's previous superhero dress. He cuts out a small piece of fabric and returns to Milli with the piece.) *Marcus: Here is the fabric I recommend. (He lowers the fabric to Milli so she can hold it.) This pattern has become popular within the last few years. *(Milli observes the fabric for a minute. As she does so, a pink flash comes out of her eyes. The pink flash covers the screen for a second.) *(A flashback starts with a five-year old Milli in an outdoor birthday party made for her. She is blowing the "5" candle on her cake. Tera comes up to Milli with a birthday gift in her hands.) *Geo: Hmph? (plays the colors of bubble guppies song) *Tera: I have something special for you, Milli. *Milli: (gasp) What is it? *(Milli takes the present from her and rips the wrapping eagerly. She opens the unwrapped box to find a little pink dress with flowers on them.) *Milli: It's a new dress! *Tera: Your father and I made this dress for you because we know you love patterns. *Kilo: And this dress can be worn for up to four years. *(Milli jumps up to Kilo and hugs him with Tera hugging both Kilo and Milli afterwards.) *Milli: I love you, mom and dad! *(The flashback ends and we cut back to Milli still looking over the fabric.) *Marcus: Umm...Milli? Are you okay? *Milli: (looks up to Marcus) (sigh) I'm fine. If it's okay with you, I'll take this fabic for the dress I'm making and probably use some of my previous fabrics as well. *Marcus: Okay. A little roll will cost...ahh, you know the rest. *Milli: Okay. I have the cash. Finding the Right Angle *(Back at the skate park, Geo is staring at the blank paper Milli had given him earler. He is still trying to figure out what's wrong with the trick to no luck.) *Geo: Maybe I should call Logan and see if he can figure this out. (He pulls out a touch-screen phone and dials the number on it. The phone is in video chat mode.) *Logan: (over the phone) Hello? *Geo: Hey, Logan. *Logan: Hey, Geo. *Geo: Logan, I need your help. (puts the phone down) *Logan: I'm all ears. *Geo: I'm trying to do a trick that I made up, but everytime I do it it, I fall down and crash. Milli's trying to make me draw out the trick, but it's so hard to project it into my mind so I can draw it. *Logan: It sounds like you need to retrace your steps. Tell me what this trick looked like. *Geo: Well, it's just me turning upside down, spreading my legs apart, doing a 360° turn, turning right-side up, and landing at just the right time. I'm having trouble with that last part, though. *Logan: Hhmm...have you considered the angle? *Geo: Umm, no. *Logan: Than there's your problem. You can't lend the trick perfectly if you don't consider the angle. *Geo: (to himself) Consider the angle... *(Geo goes on to draw out his trick on the paper. As he does so, he tries to figure out the angle. He pulls out a ruler and adjusts it to make it straight. He lays the ruler down on the paper and draws the first line. He moves the ruler to a vertical position and draws the second line. He moves the ruler to a diagonal position and draws a third line.) *Geo: Hey. That looks like--- *(Suddenly, Geo's eyes emit a blue flash. The flash covers the screen for a minute.) *(Another flashback starts. This time, it's 5-year-old Geo, 6-year-old Milli, and Bot sitting down on the couch. Bot is holding a series of flash cards and Milli is just watching.) *Bot: Alright, Geo. Let's see what you know about triangles. ''(Bot pulls out a flash card with a scalene triange.) What kind of triangle is this?'' *Geo:'' That is a scalene triangle. Neither the sides or angles are equal.'' *Bot: Correctamundo! ''(Bot puts back the first flash card and pulls out a second flash card with an isosceles triangle.) ''What kind of triangle is this? *Geo: Isoso--isosee--iseesaw--'' *Bot: ''Isoceles. ''(Bot puts back the second flash card and pulls out a third flach card with an equilateral triangle.) ''Can you tell me what kind of triangle this is? *Geo: E-coo-la-tee-ral? *Bot: Equilateral. ''(Bot puts back the flash card and puts his arm around Geo.) ''It's okay, Geo. You know what the triangles are, you just need to pronounce the names right. *Geo: Okay, Bot. *(The flashback ends and Geo is sttaring at the drawing blankly.) *Geo: Wow. (He grabs his phone.) Uhh, Logan. I've gotta hang up now. Bye. *Logan: What the-- *(Geo hangs up his call.) *Geo: Now what was this triangle called? Oh, yeah, a right triangle. A Surprise Visit *(Cut to Milli's Room in Fountain Headquarters. Milli is sewing up her dress. After she is finished, she puts the dress upon her mannequin and observes it.) *Milli: Hmm...it looks nice, but it could use a few more details. *(As Milli is getting another fabric, she hears the doorbell ring.) *Milli: (gasp!) Could it be? *(Milli runs out of her room to the living room. She goes up to the television.) *Milli: (to the television) Show me who's outside the door. *(The televison automatically turns on to reveal Bot, outside Fountain HQ, waiting for Milli.) *Milli: It is! *(Milli runs out of the living room. We cut to the outside of fountain HQ. Bot is waiting. The door is opened and Milli is at the door.) *Milli: Bot! *(Milli hugs Bot.) *Bot: Oh! *Milli: It's so nice to see you again! *(Bot hugs Milli back.) *Bot: It's so nice to see you, too. (Both he and Milli stop hugging.) Where's Geo? *(Geo shows up on screen) *Geo: Hey, Bot. *Bot: (to Geo) Hey, Geo. (to both Milli and Geo) Now that you're both here, I have something to tell you. I'm going to staying for an entire month, and then some, before leaving on July. *Milli: Why is that? *Bot: I'm going to be studying abroad in England. *Milli: Well, at least we can be together for much longer than a day. *Bot: Yeah. To start my vacation off, why don't we go out to dinner? I made a reservation at Garden Peaks Restaurant. *Geo: To have a fancy dinner would be good. All I've been eating is ramen, sandwiches, and protien. *Milli: You eat much more than that. *Bot: Great! Why don't we all change into some nicer clothes? *(Milli and Geo nod and go inside Fountain HQ.) *Bot: (to himself) I hope we can get back to being Team Umizoomi. Stone to Flesh *(At the Umi City Mueseum, DoorMouse and a female geologist are observing the rocks collected on a . Some of the rocks are small, some of the rocks are big.) *DoorMouse: So these are all the rocks you collected. *Geologist: Yes, Doormouse. The rocks we collected are a rare type called "Color Shifter" when they drastically change color under any light. *DoorMouse: Really? Let's see if they do live up to thier name by moving the rocks to the natural light. *(Doormouse and the Geologist push the trolley to the entrance. They go outside where they finally see the rocks change color.) *DoorMouse: Ah! They do change color! *(As Doormouse continues to look, he notices that two rocks aren't changing color. They are the light purple rocks.) *Doormouse: Hey, what are those two rocks? Those aren't color shifters. *Geologist: No, but they do have some significance. These are troll rocks. They are formed under extreme heat, but legend has it that the very first troll rocks came from the primitive trolls that stayed under the sun for too long. When a troll rock forms, it creates a light purple color that is rare for any rock, even the color shifters. *DoorMouse: So are you saying these rocks could carry live trolls? *Geologist: We haven't figured it out yet, but it would be impossibe for a live troll to survive enclosed in a rock. We can't research on the rock because we might damage the original rock or, even worse, release chemecals that might be fatal to organic life. *???: And it's a good thing you won't do such stuff. *(DoorMouse and the geologist turn to the screen. We cut to a purple troll with with olive hair standing strong.) *DoorMouse: What the--who are you? *Vienna: My name's Vienna, and I'm here to to free my race from their stone prisons, starting with those two gentleman that are in your little rolling thing. *Geologist: Don't you mean trolley? *DoorMouse: And who are those two gentleman you're reffering to? *Vienna: I will show you, but first, I must use a spell that will free them. *(Vienna pulls out two arrows that she then enchants. She pulls out a crossbow and places the two arrows in a "V" position. She positions herself in a way she'll aim correctly.) *Vienna: (Chanting in Old Norse) Troll tvier inn grjót, ek munu lauss ykkarr slátr, eða veita 'ykkarr líf andr! ''(Trolls imprisoned in stone, I will free you from the stones, and give you life again.) *(Vienna fires the two arrows at the two troll rocks. Each arrow goes through a rock and makes a crack in it. The crack becomes bigger in each rock until it get to the point of "exploding".) *DoorMouse: Take cover! *(Both Doormouse and the geologist run away as quickly as possible to avoid the "exploding" rocks. The rocks then emit a bright light that covers the screen for two seconds. The rocks are split in two, with both halves of each rock carrying amythysts within.) *Vienna: Looks like I'm done here. The two gentleman you will see will finally have a chance to live a full life again, so be careful not to invoke anger. I bid you farewell. (She jumps at an incredibally high rate up to the roof of the Umi City Muesuem and runs away.) *(DoorMouse and the geologist walk up to the split rocks slowly. We cut to the split troll rocks.) *???: Mmmm... *(Out from one of the split rocks, a familiar person emerges. It is Big Trouble, and he looks the same as he did in the prequel ''Team Umizoomi, body, clothes, and Trouble Ray.) *Big Trouble: (yawns, then groans) My back hurts so much. *(Big Trouble then observes the enviroment around him. He sees the Umi City Muesum, which had only slight change compared to the rest of the enviroment, which had bright and some oddly-shaped buildings where some of the old buildings Big Trouble was familiar with formerly stood. He then observes DoorMouse, who is wearing a uniform different from what he had in the past, but nontheless it is his High-Class Guard Uniform.) *Big Trouble: Whoa. Everything changed a lot within (he counts to himself with his fingers) 5 months! *(Suddenly, another familiar person emerges from another split part of the other rock. It is Little Trouble. He also looks the same as ever.) *Little Trouble: No, we've been imprisioned in rock for six years, Unlike you, I've actually been keeping track of time. *Doormouse: The TroubleMakers?! *(The Troublemakers turn to Doormouse.) *The Troublemakers: Doormouse?! *Little Trouble: So you still remember us? What a heartwarming moment. *(Doormouse hesitantly pulls out a laser gun.) *Big Trouble: He's got a ray gun! *Doormouse: Yes, and I'm not afraid to use it. So step out of the rocks and come with me to the "special place" we built for people like you. *Little Trouble: And you expect us to listen? *Doormouse: Umm...Yes. *Little Trouble: Did you forget that we both Troublemakers have a special weapon we can use? *(The Troublemakers both pull out a Trouble Ray each. They aim both of thier rays at Doormouse's feet.) *Doormouse: (whispering) Oh, no. *Little Trouble: Trouble you later, Doormouse. *(The Trouble Rays are fired with each ray heading to the ends of the stairs. Once the rays hit the ends, several cracks and holes are made. One of the holes forms around Doormouse. He ends up falling through the hole.) *Llittle Trouble: Now that we've soaked up a bit of the surroundings, what do you say we explore the place and have a little talk with Team Umizoomi? *Big Trouble: I'd thought you never ask! *(The Troublemakers laugh evilly.) Restaurant Talk *(We cut to Garden Peaks Restaurant.Team Umizoomi, dressed in semi-formal clothing, is sitting at thier special table.) *Bot: So Milli, how have things been going with your fashion career? *Milli: It's going good so far. Trouble Lies Ahead Category:Team Umizoomi^2 Category:Transcripts Category:Chameleon Cove